Face Down
by HockeyGoddess005
Summary: Song fic to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' song Face Down, Hermione is married to Ron but it isn't going well... HGxDM


All y'all should know this but just in case, I don't own Harry Potter, or the song. They are owned by JK Rowling and the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, respectively...

* * *

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

The war with the Dark Lord was over, and though the light had been victorious, they suffered many, many losses, including their hero, Harry Potter, who had given himself to save the world from the tyrant that was Lord Voldemort. Just weeks after the battle Harry's two best friends, Hermione and Ron were married.

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Draco Malfoy always had a bad life, from a young age he was forced to conform to his father's deatheater dreams, and he was never allowed a life of his own. The only time he ever took control of his own life was when he turned his back on all he ever knew and ran, ran straight into the tightly closed arms of the order. After many months and tests the members of the order finally accepted that Draco had changed and allowed him to help them fight.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you_.

It was during those many months of testing in which he came to be a very close friend of Hermione's. They often spent night together just talking and sharing the darkest pains in their pasts that no one else had any idea existed. And because of those months he knew exactly what was happening Hermione. He knew that no matter how much make-up Hermione used or how many times she claimed to have "tripped and fallen" that her relationship was not a good one.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Draco often wondered how the Hermione he knew allowed herself to be put through all the torture that was her marriage, but he always came to the conclusion that Ron was the only thing that reminded her of her old life, before Harry's death and before the war. When he wondered how this "made in Heaven" couple could have fallen so far he figured that Ron was mourning the loss of his best friend. Ron had always felt that Harry's death was his fault. He had thought that if he had been there quicker, or he was stronger, that he could have saved Harry. Draco thought that Ron was taking that anger and lack of self-worth out on Hermione, that somehow, beating a woman made him stronger.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence_

It was one of those times when Draco was watching Hermione and wondering how she stayed with Ron when one of Draco's only true friends from school, Blaise Zabini, came up to him and whispered "You can help her, mate."

"What?!?" Draco asked.

"I know how you feel about Hermione, and you can help her," Blaise replied before walking off.

After spending days contemplating Blaire's statement he came to the abrupt realization that he, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Hermione Granger.

_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
_

Hermione had noticed changes in her self. She noticed that she never talked to her old friends anymore, because they always asked questions about her bruises. No matter how many times she told them that they were nothing they wouldn't believe her, so she stopped trying, she noticed that more and more all the make-up she owned would not hide the many bruises all over her body, and most importantly she noticed that the Ron she was married to was defiantly not the Ron she fell in love with back at Hogwarts.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture_

One day after a particularly hard beating from Ron, Hermione decided to pay her friend Ginny and her husband Blaise a very rare visit. Upon her arrival she noticed that she was not the only one who decided to visit the Zabini residence. She gave Draco and Blaise a small wave and walked back to the bedroom where she knew Ginny would be. As soon as Hermione arrived at Ginny and Blaise's room she was attacked by a Ginny hug that nearly sent her flying, and put her in tears. When Ginny asked her what was wrong, Hermione merely lifted up her shirt and showed Ginny her black and blue stomach.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Did my idiot brother do that to you Hermione?!?" Ginny demanded, all Hermione could do was nod. "You shouldn't have to take this Hermione, you know that don't you?" Another nod. "Now Hermione, I know you won't want to answer this but I need you to, you ready?" A third nod, "Hermione do you love Ron?" After thinking for a moment Hermione mumbled her response,  
"No."

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

Unknown to Hermione, Draco had been listening at the door, and he heard Hermione say that she did not love her husband. He knew that now was the time to take action. He walked into the room and sent a quick nod in Ginny's direction. Ginny nodded back, whispered something to Hermione, and then left.

"Hermione?" Draco asked softly when he got near the bed where she was crying. "Do you want some help?" Hermione just nodded. "Do you want to talk like we used to?"

"Yes." The sobbing girl answered, "He was my best friend, I thought that everything was perfect, and then this. From the first time I met him, I liked him, and it took me a long time to realize that I did, in fact, love Ronald Weasley. But I knew for the longest time that it would never work. And then after the battle. He asked me out then soon after asked me to marry him I was so excited, and I said yes, but then he started to, he started to hit me, and now I can't take it anymore. But I feel like it's my fault because I couldn't help him. He feels like it's all his fault that Harry's dead, and it's not and he needs help Draco, he really does!"

"Shh, shh, I understand Hermione, and we can help him, but first you need to calm down. Then we can figure out what to do." Draco responded, knowing full-well that the only way to stop the abuse was to end the marriage, but he knew Hermione well enough to not suggest that option.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

A few days later Hermione flooed over to Ginny's house and told her that she had her marriage terminated. Ginny was extremely proud of her and they had barely began talking like old times when Ron appeariated into Ginny's home, grabbed Hermione by the arm, and appeariated them both away. When they arrived at a location Hermione had never seen before Ron spoke,

"What do you think you're doing? You have no right to leave me, I love you!" Hermione, fed up with this, found her voice

"No you don't Ron, you love the idea of me, they idea of something stable, we all wanted something stable after Harry's death, but I can't sit back and be treated like this, I cant take this anymore!" At that statement Ron freaked. He punched Hermione, and didn't stop hitting her.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again._

When Ron took Hermione the first thing Ginny did was to call Draco and Blaise and tell them what happened. Blaise knew that if one person loved another with their whole heart, then they could appeariate directly to that person, so he told Draco to go.

"You can do it mate, go help her." Blaise instructed.

"But I can't! I don't know where she is!" Draco argued. Blaise put his hand over his heart and told Draco that he knew he could do it. Draco nodded, closed his eyes, and disappeared.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Draco arrived as Ron was punching Hermione. He saw the situation and knew exactly what he had to do. With one glace at the pain on Hermione's face he leaped at Ron and threw him off of Hermione. Draco stated beating Ron with all the pent up anger in his system before he realized that he was a wizard. With a quick stunning spell he finished up Ron and ran over to Hermione.

"Are you ok?" He asked frantically.

"No," Hermione answered then she whispered the word 'hospital' before losing consciousness.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

When Hermione awoke the first thing she saw was Draco in a chair by her bed, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Hermione was planning on going back to sleep when Draco noticed she was awake.

"Hermione are you ok?" He asked?

"I am, now." She responded with a small smile. "I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me this past week, I honestly think that you saved my life. I just have one question."

"Okay, shoot"

"How did you find me that night? I didn't even know where we were!"

"Well Hermione, the answer is really very simple, I'm a Seer" Hermione just stared at him, mouth agape, Draco laughed "I'm kidding, but I think that you'll prefer the seer answer to the real one."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the answer is," Draco began, while thinking that there was no way he could back out now, "the answer is that I love you." It took Hermione a minute to register this information, Draco Malfoy, in love with her, it was unthinkable, but then again the old magic doesn't lie, he did find her that night. So she did the one thing she thought that she would never do, she kissed Draco Malfoy. And she liked it.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

* * *

_

Reviews would be very nice :D... Please and thank you 


End file.
